In her Shoes A Fairy Tail Story
by xXMyLitteImaginationXx
Summary: What would happen if Lucy never joined Fairy Tail? What would happen if Natsu was in high society? In a fight to rescue her from a never ending nightmare, Natsu finds himself in a weird blue blood situation!
1. The Dream Catcher

This is a Fairy Tail fanfiction.

Hello everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfiction of this length, so I guess I kind of enjoyed it. Constructional criticism would be helpful, as long as it's not rude. Thank You!

~Stacy~

* * *

"Lucy!" Happy, a flying blue cat, called for his female team-mate. "Natsu and I found a job!" the cat shook his arm rapidly with the paper in hand with excitement. Lucy Heartfilia, a blonde haired, brown eyed beauty, took the paper. She joined the guild Fairy Tail after running away from her neglectful rich father, so she needed as much money from missions she could get for the rent of her apartment, she was hoping Natsu didn't pick something with no price for her.

"The Dream Catcher?" she thought aloud while reading. "The Dream Catcher. An enemy who manipulates dreams and ones true heart's desire. The Dream Catcher has been attacking the people of Viene Island. Reward: 20,000 jewl + 2 celestial keys" being as she was a celestial wizard, the second part of the reward got her excited. "I like it! Let's get Natsu and get going!" she sounded more pumped than usual, but either way, her rent was coming. There was no time to waste; she needed her rent and those keys!

"Hey, Luce?" Natsu, the Fire dragon slayer began, before he got on the train. They left for their mission soon after Lucy found Natsu.

"Yeah?" she asked. This time around, it was only the three of them (Happy, Natsu, and Lucy), Erza and Grey didn't bother coming along; since Natsu insisted he and Lucy had it.

"I know ya don't like talking about it, but, when you were all rich and prissy-like, what was it like?" The fireball asked. Lucy's eyes didn't even look at him; she gripped her belt from just thinking about it.

"Lonely." Is all she said as the trains doors opened and the team piled in.

Natsu managed to get some more words in before his terrible weakness of transportation started. "Lonely? Oh come on! You must have had people hanging around you all the time! Lots and lots of people! Isn't it awesome having all the attention and money?" he sounded a bit excited by his words, but Lucy had a sad expression she was hiding by looking down.

"Natsu, please..." She began.

"That and you must've had like..A lot of guys lined up right? You did say that your father-" he was cut off.

"Natsu, shut up! You don't understand!" Natsu looked up a little surprised, but then realized her expression and stopped talking. It seemed so sad, so hurt.. Either way, he was losing to the motion of the train. The blonde put one leg over the other, a hand on her cheek, and looked out the window so her teammates couldn't see her saddened eyes.

The rest of the train ride was in complete silence.

Besides Natsu's vomited noise.

"T-Thank you for taking our job!" the chief of the island expressed his happiness. He was a tall, lean man with weird styled brown hair. His eyes were a crazy blue, something about Natsu just couldn't take this guy seriously. "Now, right to business! Once the moon falls, that fiend Dream Catcher comes out and puts some sort of sorcery on my people!" he exclaimed, a frightened tone. The customer looked down, and sadly spoke "Sometimes they never wake up.. We have some people still sleeping, we're assuming they're having some terrible dreams" he looked up and got louder "A lot of the time they're sweating or screaming..Please help us Fairy Tail!" The pink haired fire user smirked wildly.

"Don't worry geezer! We can do this! Right Happy?"

"Aye, Sir!"

"Right Lucy?"

She nodded unenthusiastically. Natsu frowned, he went behind her and grabbed her arms. Using a fake high pitched voice, he said "Yeah! We can do this!" pretending to be Lucy.

The elder left them to explore on their own for the time being. They went two different ways, Lucy went on her own, and Natsu and Happy on theirs. He traveled deep into the forest.

"Why'd she get so upset? All I did was state the obvious! What would you do if you were rich and famous, Happy?" he asked his flying companion.

The exceed thought about it, then answered. "I'd buy a lot of fish!" That was an obvious answer from the cat. Natsu just whined. "I'd buy lots of food too! I mean, someone could even make it for us!"

"It seems you do not understand this girl's point of view." A scratchy female voice said, he quickly turned. A woman dressed in a black cloak with dark purple hair streaking out, which seemed to be completely messy and dead, came into view. She also carried a stick to help her with her hunched back, but this stick had a dream catcher on it. It had to be the enemy.

She was also carrying a girl, with blonde hair, and beautiful brown eyes.

"L-Lucy!" Natsu called. His friend didn't move. "What did you do to her?" he asked defensively, raising his voice.

"Well, I simply put her to sleep." She said smirking, beginning to raise her staff. "How about you join her?" She looked into his eyes, and without any haste, his body felt heavy and he fell over. This hag was using strong magic. His eye lids began to close.

"W-What did you..?" he asked, as he wobbled about trying to fight back, but to no prevail.

"You'll enter her shoes, and once you see what you've done wrong, you'll wake up from this eternal slumber. If you fail, you'll never awake." Her hand was spinning in circles, as the magic began to attack more. The voice trailed off, as she laughed with an evil tone. Natsu could hear Happy calling his name, but everything soon vanished. Learned what he's done? What could that possible mean. He wasn't going to give up though. He's going to pass this trial. He has to save Lucy, but how..?

"Lucy!" Natsu sprung up once he regained consciousness. He jumped up from the bed, but stopped himself. Looking around, the destructive Fairy Tail guild member was absolutely dumbfounded. First thing he noticed was a sharp pain on the top of his head, and a slight bump. Second thing he noticed, he was in a room, when he had passed out in the forest. Not to mention, this room was nothing like anything near Magnolia. The bed was huge, the biggest one he'd ever seen, even bigger then Lucy's! There was a nightstand with an expensive looking alarm, the whole room looked expensive. He looked around more, but then his eyes grabbed attention of his pants, and realized what he was wearing. He was wearing a blue silk dress shirt and a matching pair of pants. The confused fireball walked over and looked in the mirror, and his hair…he couldn't believe it! His hair was cleaned back, not spiky and crazy as it usually was! He loved that crazy hair. Of course, only now was he questioning…where was he? Natsu stepped over to the window and looked out. A large garden was out front. It looked really similar to the one he had seen when he went to Lucy's house to 'save' her, but it was very different at the same time. It was a lot smaller for starters..

His attention was broken when someone knocked on his door. The confused boy didn't hesitate to answer, after all, he must've been dreaming, so he had so many questions.

"Good morning Mr. Derneel." His name was similar to his normal one, just the beginning... "You're up early as usual I see, and your hairs so nice~" the girl had green hair and yellow eyes, she seemed odd, but also seemed nice from her soothing voice along with that, she looked around his age.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked. Obviously she was a maid. "Who am I? Natsu Derneel, right?" he continued. The maid blinked as if confused. But she went along with it.

"Well, I'm your first maid Shira Markugawa. I help you with most of your every day chores. Your Natsu Derneel, and you're the son of the famous, but deceased, Igarl Derneel." That last part angered Natsu a bit. How Igneel's name was used so…rudely. Shira continued. "Your rich due to your fathers selling business, he has stores all around. You must've hit your head really hard yesterday to forget such information…anyway! Master Derneel, later today you have to attend the ball at the Heartfilia home. So you must be prepared. Get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast." The women left.

Natsu's eyes widened. Lucy! He was going to find Lucy! He got so excited he was practically throwing things looking for something to wear.

After getting dressed, he began to walk down the hall. Natsu looked at his hands.

"Is this a lesson? Or a challenge?" he thought for a moment. "I hope it's a challenge, because I'm all fired up!" he quickly ran down the rest of the hall and the stairs, almost knocking over half of the family butlers and maids to get down and eat breakfast as soon as he could.


	2. A New World

Hey again! Thanks for reading onto the next chapter! That must mean you care whats happening and that gives me some great confidence in my writing! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Natsu's starting this life as a blue blood. Lets see what happens.

Reviews and constructional criticism is welcomed!

Thank You!

~Stacy~

* * *

"Dining room..dammit this place needs a map!" Natsu complained. Once he found someon "Hey!" he waved. The butler seemed rather dark, but reliable. The Butler quickly went up to him, and bowed "Yes Master? What may I do for you?" he asked graciously.

"Yeah, you're going to have to help me find the dining room." Scratching his head, Natsu looked left and right, he hit the sore spot on his head and quickly moved his hand. The butler stood straight up and smiled.

"Glad to be of assistance sir. I will gladly lead you." The two began walking, the butler in front of the pink haired boy. Natsu had his normal walk, sluggish and not very proper.

Looking back, the butler saw this and stopped. Natsu was confused and stopped right before he knocked into the other man.

"I've been notified you've lost some memory. So it seems you've also forgotten how to properly walk." Natsu raised his eyebrow curiously, then shrugged, giving the butler word he could show him how to walk properly. He didn't know he was in for some pain.

The butler kicked him in the back "first your back must be straightly lined with your neck." Next the abusive butler pushed forcefully on his knees and back of his knees. "Your knees must also be straight." With his hand flat, he hit Natsu's inner elbow with the edge. "You must not keep your hands in your pockets ever." And this continued.

With Natsu in pain in many areas of his body, he was finally standing straight and in a gentlemenly way. As they walked, any time the butler noticed this perfection had slipped, the pink haired boy would get hit again. Natsu did not like this punishment, so he just listened and tried his best not to mess up.

"You must not look like a normal pedestrian, you have high status, so you must act like it!" this guy was really getting on Natsu's nerves, but he took a breath to try and get over it. Finally they got to the dining room. "Have a nice breakfast, sir." The butler said as he left. Natsu rolled his eyes and quickly jumped to the table, which already had mounds of food on it.

Like usual, he dug in and ate like a beast.

"Natsu!" he heard that familiar female voice from earlier, that Shira girl from when he woke up. He stopped eating and looked at her. "It looks like I'm going to have to teach you eating etiquette again..." she pulled up a chair beside him. Pointing to each spoon and fork, Natsu could barely pay attention, especially after what he had just learned before entering the room.

"Now, from your plate, you have two spoons to the left, two knives on the right, and two forks up top. Above the knives you have two glasses, and a folded napkin. You must work your way from the closest to the farthest from the plate when using them." She kept rambling on about it, Natsu needed to pay attention, or he wouldn't be able to see Lucy. He needed to wake up from this sleep!

"Now repeat for me. What are the meanings for all of these utensils?" Shira asked, giving him a cute smile. He faced the plate with all of these weird meanings for food items; he really would've preferred to eat with his hands.

"This one means...uh... this is for the main dish, and this one's for the soup!" he pointed, a bit more enthusiastic then he should be. Mainly because he got it right. "This one's a dinner fork and this one is uh...salad! Yeah! Ha! I got it, right?" Shira nodded and his excitement slowly died down as he realized he had to eat like this. He slowly picked up his spoon and began eating. Shira put her chair back "Good job, sir. Call me if you need anything more." She was about to leave when he called for her again.

"Hey, Shira-lady." She turned to him instantly. He continued. "Please, tell everyone just ta' call me Natsu!" he gave her a thumps up, and she smiled brightly. That was a huge honor.

"Yes sir, I shall call you Natsu from now on." And she left. The pink haired boy began eating his food elegantly, though the way he was acting was boring him, and eating at him.

"Sir Natsu." A butler called to him once he was finished, a different butler from before. "We must now get you fitted for your attire tonight." Natsu sighed; he knew this wasn't going to be fun.

Stepping into the dressing room, there were clothes everywhere for starters. Sewing equipment, measuring tape, and mannequins were also spread everywhere. Only other thing was a stand, and a mirror. That's where Natsu had to stand.

"Being as this is formal charity ball, you'll need to look flashy to get attention." The unnamed butler thought for a moment. "I have just the thing!" he suddenly spoke. Suddenly Natsu was wearing a casual white shirt, and black pants, topped with a black vest with gold lacing. He had a bow tie to top off the vest that was all gold. His hair was already nicely pulled back, so he already looked prepared to go to a ball. Just looking at himself he got annoyed. His scarf wasn't there. Putting his hand on his neck, he felt warmth. It was odd, there was nothing there, but it was really warm, as if something was...

Only then he noticed.

He's sleeping, so it's still there, but he can't see it. This filled the dragon slayer with happiness. Now he felt extremely confident he could do this.

"What times the ball?"

"From six to midnight, sir Natsu."

"Dammit! Why is it so late?" he asked raising his voice. The butler looked a bit shocked at his actions and words.

"W-Well sir..." he began saying, stammering "The Heartfilia manner is huge and needs time to be cleaned and ready for more people to join in. Also-" Natsu waved his hand for the guy to stop. Instantly he did, knowing that was all the answer his young master needed.

Could he wait? He'd have too. Right after fittings he ran outside and looked around for a private spot.

He found a garden maze and went in there, since no one else was. Once he did, he yelled.

"Happy! If you can hear me, I'll be back soon!" determined and confident, nothing would stop him from getting Lucy back. Nothing.


	3. To the ball!

This chapter isn't the est, it's just a little filler on Lucy, or at least what Natsu finds out.

Reviews and constructional criticism is welcomed!

Thank You!

~Stacy~

* * *

"Sir, Natsu!" Natsu could hear Shira calling, he sat up from lying down, it was suddenly so dark. "Where have you been?" she exclaimed after finding him. "It's time to leave and you're not even dressed!"

Natsu looked around; it seemed he had fallen asleep. Wait, fallen asleep? What time was it? He sprang up; frantic to see how long he had been asleep.

Turning to the clock, he realized it was already five forty-five. He pranced up and rushed to the dressing room, cussing to himself. He quickly turned and waved "Thanks for everything Shira!" and he ran and changed. Everything he did was at his top speed; nothing would stop him from saving Lucy; and himself.

Natsu soon found he was going to be riding in a carriage, a very high class one at that. He began to get nervous; he was going to get sick! He couldn't risk going back, not now!

Carefully he got into the carriage and it began to move. Seconds past, minutes. He didn't get sick.

His mouth dropped, he lasted half this trip and didn't get sick! He really was dreaming! His mind seemed to wonder, he looked out the window. There weren't any buildings, only nicely grassed gardens and trees, then large mansions, they were everywhere. He was obviously in richy-ville. It was pretty cool.

Thinking back, where did this bump come from? And how did he fall asleep in a dream?

He was probably able to skip time, being as he didn't have all day to wait. Also, the faster time flew, the faster he'd get out of this nightmare.

Looking out the window, he instantly knew when he was in the Heartfilia area. It was much, much bigger, and much, much quieter. Not as if it wasn't already quiet.

Natsu got to the ball and looked around with his eyes once he stepped out. No Lucy could be found, but it didn't help that people were surrounding him. Muttering, or even saying out loud

"It's him! The Derneel child!" "He's showing his face at a ball so soon?" "That boy has such a temper; hopefully he'll be calm during this." The pink haired boy simply rolled his eyes at them. Who cared what they thought? This was all a dream anyway. He wouldn't meet these people again, of course, that is, if he escaped.

Walking in, this place was huge. This is where Lucy lived? Geez! He knew he could easily get lost in a place like this. So he walked to the table with food, easiest place to find due to his nose. Looking at the food, he would've preferred fire, but this gourmet food was fine also.

After taking a bite of his food, Natsu noticed something. His senses worked in this world. Usually in a dream you can't smell, taste, or feel, only see and sometimes hear. This magic was strong, only then he noticed that if he got hurt in this dream world, he could get hurt badly in the real world as well. He decided to proceed cautiously until he found Lucy. "Lucy's got to be somewhere around here." He said to himself, munching on some food that was to high class for him to know what it was.

"You speak of Ms. Heartfilia as if you've known her for a while, Mr. Derneel." Someone said from behind him, he turned and saw the caterer who was manning the food station.

"Well, I guess you can say we're friends." He told the man. The man chuckled.

"That's surprising. I hope your bond is strong enough to get through her fiancé. I hear he's the jealous type" Chuckling, he continued with the pile of food he had to man. Natsu looked at him questioningly.

"Huh? Fiancé?" the boy asked, putting some more of the food into his mouth. The man chuckled again, it was a combination of shock and surprise. Natsu just looked at him more baffled.

"You must be kidding, you don't know of the Heartfilia and Julenelles marriage proposal?" The man responded. Natsu thought back, where did he hear that name before..? He tried to remember for a bit to when he was leaving Lucy's home.

_"I stood up to my father. All he wanted was money from me, trying to marry me off to some Julenelles family I don't know, to some man I never heard of! The nerve! I'd never do a thing like that!" _

"_Why not?" Natsu instinctively asked. _

"_It's all for money. He doesn't care about me. I'd rather be with someone that makes me happy, and to not be with some jerk I've never met."_

"_You have to be as solid as a rock to be able to handle Lucy!" Happy chimed in. _

"_Why you!" Lucy called._

Natsu chuckled thinking of the memory. But it stuck in his mind; Lucy did not want to marry this idiot. He had to stop it.

Another memory came into his mind.

"_If you fail, you'll never awake."_ It was that hag's voice.

That's when he knew.

He had to save her from this fate. This man she didn't love, that was his trial, his challenge.

"Hey, where do you suppose Ms Heartfilia is now?" he asked the man. The man looked at Natsu dumbfounded he didn't know.

"Why, she must be in her room until all the quests have arrived. Once they do, her fiancé and her will walk down those stairs," he pointed to these long stairs that guide down from a large door," they will greet everyone and join the party."

Natsu left the second he finished with the last sentence and waved saying a simple "thanks!" to the nicely dressed working man. The man just chuckled at the young boy's spirit.

Natsu had to save Lucy, but how?

Now, he had to wait more, for Lucy to simply appear on this playing field.

To wait, he sat in a seat at the corner of the room, drinking from a small glass cup. He felt way to proper for comfort.


	4. A young girls Knight

I don't have much to say about this chapter, except that I hope you enjoy!

Reviews and constructional criticism is welcomed!

Thank You!

~Stacy~

* * *

Thirty minutes passed.

An hour.

Natsu could no longer stand the waiting, so he stood. Just then, the doors opened for the women of the night, Ms Heartfilia. Linked to her arm, her fiancé, young Mr. Julenelles. Natsu could feel his skin tingle when he saw the sight of Lucy with some idiot she obviously had no idea who he was. The two walked down the stairs. Lucy's hair nicely done, but nowhere near as nice as it looked when that crab spirit of hers does it. The guy next to her had nicely fixed black hair, and light blue eyes. It reminded him of Gray a little, which annoyed him more. Natsu was pretty sure he couldn't handle anymore of this, and began tapping his foot for the two to separate so he could get close to Lucy. But it was no use.

Other party guests swarmed the two, asking questions, taking pictures. Lucy was smiling, Natsu looked at this smile. This smile was lying, and he knew it instantly. His female partner was only smiling because she had too, not because she wanted to. None of this made her happy. What made her happy? Fairy Tail. So he was determined to wake them both up from his nightmare.

Natsu inched closer to the couple, or at least that was just a label given to them. It seemed, though, every time he got close, he was pushed back again. His blonde friend was so close, but so out of reach he could barely stand it. Natsu just wanted to flare up and push everyone out of the way, but he couldn't. That might mean he fails, and he doesn't want to risk living a world like this for the rest of his life.

Wait.

He felt so tortured for one day in this high class world.

That's what Lucy used to live.

Now, he knew.

She got upset because of all the useless responsibilities. The worthless money, the nothingness feelings from being pulled by strings like puppets. That was it. That was everything. Why she got to upset.

This isn't a life people want, especially someone like her, who always does what she wants (but he has to speak for himself too).

Now he was pumped. With this realization, he needed to save Lucy; he didn't want her reliving this hell she ran away from forever. Now was his only chance, he had to get her.

"Lucy!" he called out, reaching out his hand. Everyone's attention drew to him, his hand was outstretched for her, but she didn't respond. This girl he had been waiting for so long to save only stared at his hand. Yanked, Lucy didn't even have a chance as her fiancé pulled her away from this weirdo.

"What do you think you're doing, Derneel?" he asked strictly. Natsu rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "What's it look like I'm doing?" he responded.

"It looks like you're making a fool of yourself. What kind of relationship do you have with this idiot, Lu-chan?" Natsu eyes widened, he knew she hated that name from anyone except Levy. Looking at her, she simply gave him a look.

"I don't have one. I've only met him once before, after his father vanished." Lucy's words shocked Natsu even more.

His partner...didn't know? He was confused. He had all of his memories; he wasn't simply lost in a dream. But maybe Lucy was... Why? He had to figure that out later. There was no time now.

"Now, I'll ask you again Derneel. What do you think you're doing stretching your arm out to my fiancé?" he asked was a sharp, rude tone. Natsu smirked; he knew exactly what to say.

"Well, you know." Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "Just giving her an opportunity to have some freedom in this world." He used one eye and looked at Lucy, whose eyes were wide, that was the one thing she wanted in this world, obviously. He continued talking "So Lucy? What do you say? Come with Me, Natsu? Or stick with that drag of a husband?" he chuckled and smiled, looking at Lucy's expression, he had her. She was going to release from her fiancé and go free and they'd wake up, and-

SLAP.

Natsu felt a sting on his face, from Lucy herself. He looked up at her. There was a tear she was trying to hide in her eye because she had to say this, he knew it was because of this moment and this moment alone she wanted to cry. "Natsu Derneel, I'd like to politely ask you to leave. As kind of you to think of that, it's obvious you do not understand my duties as the daughter of Jude Heartfilia. Marrying Sir Julenelles, who I will learn to love as my husband, will bring both families great fortune, and I couldn't be happier the way it is. Now, I would like to politely ask you to leave, you're being a nuisance." This wasn't the Lucy he knew. Everything was wrong. Natsu simply turned and left, he was being escorted out anyway. His head was pounding, he was confused. He sat on the fountain outside of the mansion ball room, near a balcony. How can he save Lucy now? He wasn't allowed back in there. This wasn't right, things weren't going as planned.

Hold up, what plan? He didn't make a plan. Usually he doesn't, but he decided to think of what the others would do. First, he scanned the whole area. The balcony and door he exited were the only two close entrances. There were tons of hiding places, under the balcony, in bushes. There's also a vine wall beside the balcony. His plan, jump in there, grab Lucy and kidnap her. Who cares if he becomes a juvenile delinquent in this world? He won't be coming back.

Before jumping right into it, he hid and looked around. Watching to see if guards checked, people walked in. There was nothing. So, he sprang to action.

Jumping onto the vines, he silently climbed up, trying, and succeeded in making no noise at all. Before he became visible to anyone at the door, he heard it open; he was right at the side of the balcony. He heard a female voice talking to herself. It was Lucy.

"Ugk. How stupid could anyone get?" She asked, leaning her elbows onto the balcony and looking up. "Or is it obvious I'm unhappy with all of this..? But that idiot Derneel! Making it a public announcement! If I see him again I might just-"He chose right now to pop his head up and speak.

"Punch me? That sounds harsh, I mean, your slap left a nice red mark for a short time." He was smiling wildly. Obviously happy to see his friend. Lucy looked at him, frightened, surprised, and relieved all in one stare. Natsu just continued, with an outstretched hand. "Come on Luce, come with me, you'll be happy and safe~" he wasn't going to give up, when it seemed too simple.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my fiancé?" a voice from behind the door asked. Natsu didn't give it a second thought and he jumped up.

"Yeah, but I'm not too good with listening" he smirked. "If it's a fight you want, I'll gladly fight you to get Lucy out of this hell hole you guys call a life. Now, don't hold back, got it?"

Lucy's fiancé drew his sword. "Fine, Show me what you've got." He told Natsu. He smirked "I'm all fired up man, Lucy's coming with me! I'm rescuing her!" There was strong tension in the air. Lucy's eyes widened.

The only thing on her mind.

Rescuing me?

My...knight?


	5. An ending Nightmare

When Lucy was younger, she always read stories about a knight in shining armor, coming to save the lonely or endangered Princess. She always thought it was a ton a hullabaloo. But seeing this now, the outstretched hand, and the 'evil' man behind her trying to keep her back, or at least that's what the stories would say. Her mother would always say your knight will come. Her father said not to believe in such childish things, and to listen to what he said.

"I challenge you, Natsu Derneel, to a duel for Lucy Heartfilia." The Julenelles man said. Natsu smirked.

"You're on." Natsu clutched a fist. "I'm all fired up!" he tried to light himself fully on fire. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing. Why wasn't it working?

He was in a dream that he wasn't controlling. But he wouldn't lose, he's going to take control of this dream, and no one, not even Dream Catcher is going to stop him.

"No weapons." Natsu suddenly said.

"Eh?" Julenelles asked.

"No weapons, it's not fair."

"Find." He dropped his sword. "You can start."

Natsu smirked, and jumped off the balcony, there was more room down there to fight . He decided to just do the same attacks, but without fire.

Julenelles climbed down, a bit worried he's injure himself before the fight.

Starting, Natsu ran right up and punched Sir Julenelles dead in the face, in which the enemy dodged. Julenelles came right around with a round house kick from behind while Natsu was still gliding from the miss. Natsu crashed to the ground, and Julenelles kicked him over. Once Julenelles tried to step on him again, Natsu rolled quickly, and jumped up. The black haired opponent had an evil look to him.

"Wing slash of the fire dragon!" The pink haired opponent jumped up to attack, but then realized too late that it wouldn't do anything. To improvise, he used this air to hit the black haired bastard in the head fiercely with his fists, knocking him over. Natsu landed on his two feet safely. That one blow knocked out Lucy's "fiancé".

"The sword can be strong, but if the one holding it isn't, it's worthless. That's what gramps would say." Natsu chuckled, turning to Lucy. "So Lu-" he was cut off by a hug. Natsu looked down at his friend, being as he was taller. She was nudging her head into his chest, he blushed. "What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

"Well, you saved me right?" she asked. The boy responded by nodding. "Well," she blushed. "I know this is cheesy, but when I was little I always read books, and they always said the Princess in distress would be saved by a Knight. Have you ever read stories like that..?" Natsu saw the blonde blushing slightly from her child-book talk. But he shrugged.

"I've heard of them." Natsu told her. The Fireball couldn't really read until Erza taught him, and either way, he didn't care, so afterwards he only read missions and menus.

Lucy continued. "After the Knight saves the Princess, usually they want something in return." He raised an eyebrow thinking of it.

"Oh! I want to go home!" The Celestial wizard was shocked at his words.

"Eh? Home?" she huffed. "That's not how it goes!"

"No no! Home home! Like... you know!" He figured if he could remember, she would too. "Back to Happy, and Fairy Tail!" Once he finished, he found her giving him a weird look.

"Fairy…Tail..?" She huffed, and then began laughing. Soon enough she calmed down enough to talk, and she looked down. "Fairy Tail! You have to be kidding me. I've wanted to go there since I was little, but my duties here are much too large..." When she looked back at the boy, he had a silly smirk on his face. With her shocked looked, he spoke.

"Silly Lucy! You're already in Fairy Tail! You're just dreaming right now! You're on Team Natsu, with Erza, Grey, Happy and I! We were on a mission, when the enemy Dream Catcher brought us into this dream world...I came to save you!"

Lucy stared at him blankly. Moments passed as she said nothing. Suddenly she blinked. "Nat...su? Where are we?" she asked looking around. He jumped for joy.

"Yes! I got through to her!"

"W-Wait...We're dreaming? Why are you in my dream?" she yelled. Natsu laughed.

"You're back~!" he smiled brightly. She blinked, questionably looking at him. "Now...how do we get back?" Natsu finished. "The Dream Catcher person said 'You'll enter her shoes, and once you see what you've done wrong, you'll wake up from this eternal slumber. If you fail, you'll never awake.' I'm pretty positive I learned my lesson." Natsu crossed his arms annoyed. Lucy chuckled, and cocked an eyebrow.

"What did you learn?" she asked. He blushed, he didn't like admitting he was wrong, but he was about too.

"Well..." The fancy looking boy scratched his head. "I learned being all rich isn't as fun as it's thought to be..." Lucy crossed her arms and nodded. Natsu continued. "It's doing what others want you to do, and giving up yourself, it's kind of lonely..." Lucy chuckled and smiled once Natsu finished.

"See? It's not all a walk in the park as you'd think." Lucy looked down. Natsu put an arm around her, smiled and gave her thumbs up.

"Well, Happy and I will make sure you're never lonely again! Not just us, all of Fairy Tail!" The pink haired boy loudly exclaimed. The Celestial wizard couldn't help but laugh at him, she smiled brightly, when suddenly she started turning into yellow light.

"W-What's going on..?" she asked a little nervously. Natsu grabbed her hand until it disappeared. Suddenly the same was happening to him. He knew what was happening. He was waking up, the dream was ending, and it was about time for them to attack this Dream Catcher, after what she did to Lucy, Natsu was never going to forgive them. He's going to win the next battle he fights, no matter what happens.

All he has to do is wake up...wake up...come on Natsu, wake up…


	6. The Dream's ended

Finally the end has come. The final battle.

I may write more soon once I get more ideas. But only if I have good feedback!

Reviews and constructional criticism is welcomed!

Thank You!

~Stacy~

* * *

Wake up...Wake up!

Natsu's head sprung forward. Frantically looking around, he was soaked with water, covered in dirt, leaves, and sand, he was on the beach. Turning his head, he saw Happy, laying face down on the ground. "Happy!" he shouted in joy. His blue friend pulled his face slowly from the ground and looked up, there were tears welled up.

"N-Natsu!" he smiled brightly, as he jumped for a hug. "I thought you were gone forever!" Happy wiped his tears after they stopped flowing from his eyes, he was all set and ready for whatever came next. "Happy, where's Lucy? Can you find her from a sky view?" Happy did his usual 'Aye Sir!" and flew up high in the air, looking for their female teammate. No luck. He flew down. Natsu rubbed his head in pain, Happy was a little shocked, but ignored it and continued talking.

" I don't see her because of all the forest, but there's a weird building I want to check out, it seems a little odd…" Happy trailed off. He had spotted a building he hadn't seen before. It was covered in a dark aura, and it was made of metal. A nice meal for Gajeel. Natsu gave Happy a bright smile.

"Lead the way, pal!" He excitedly said. The Exceed flew far ahead as the fire dragon slayer followed quickly behind. The two were determined to find their friend, and kick whoever's ass took her in the first place.

Natsu could feel his speed increasing as he thought about the completely realistic dream. Once the building Happy saw came into view, he even surpassed his friends flying. He told her he'd never let her feel lonely again, and he was determined to keep that promise.

Without a single care, he busted down the door, and went whatever direction his nose brought him. He smelt her. Lucy was close and he knew it. Bolting up stairs, Natsu's nose wouldn't lie, as he broke down another door, he saw her lying on the ground. With that evil fiend Dream Catcher right by her. His senses were gone; his mind was set on saving Lucy.

"Wing slash of the fire dragon!" he called, as he got the Dream Catch straight in the face, a dead shot. The evil women knocked back, but quickly regained stance.

"You shouldn't have done that fire boy." The women said, lifting her head.

Natsu knew what was going to happen next, and he wouldn't allow it. Before she had a chance to send him into a dream, he ran around and kicked her in the back so she fell over.

"I-I don't understand..." she muttered out. "How did you get out of the dream..? You're suppose to lose all memories of the goal to escape..." The old women regained life to her feet. Natsu chuckled and crossed his arms.

"My scarf protected me. It'll always be there to protect me since I got it from Igneel!" The hag was confused by this, but didn't care.

"I have other methods." She said, holding up her staff. Hitting it on the ground, the ground began to rumble. Small objects transformed into grueling dark monsters, as each of them attacked, they couldn't get anywhere near Natsu, he destroyed them way too quickly.

"Natsu! They're taking Lucy!" One of the monsters had gotten out of his view and taken Lucy and was running off, the hag wanted something from her, but he didn't care what. As Natsu turned to look, he was hit dead in the chest with an attack that felt hot as fire. That's when Natsu realized…

Quickly chasing after the enemy that had Lucy, Happy followed ahead to assist him. "Happy!"

"Aye, Sir!" he cheered. Natsu ran and kicked the monster down, Happy picked up Lucy as the enemy dropped her.

"Natsu! I think she's gained weight!"

"Now's not the time Happy, just protect her!" After giving out instructions, Natsu turned and kicked a shadow dream monster dead in the face, making it disappear.

"Hey Witch!" he called. After gaining her attention, a sucking noise started. Natsu was sucking up air, but he was just testing his hypothesis. He was right. The Dream Catcher, as its target was asleep, takes the power of the target. The monsters were made of a weird tasting fire, but as he ate it, they shrunk. Now, Natsu could just step on them and they'd vanish.

Feeling defeated, the strange enemy went to her version of drastic measures. Hitting the scepter on the ground one more time, she burst into flames like Natsu, but it was Natsu's flames, so he couldn't eat them. Bursting into flames he was prepared to win for Lucy. The two were in dark flames, using these flames to accelerate, they jumped at each other head-on.

"Gate of the Lamb I summon the! Aries!" called a familiar voice.

With a fluffy feeling, Natsu and the hag were pushed into walls as they bounced off the comfortable pink cushion.

"I'm sorry!" the lamb shyly said. Lucy smiled

"No need to apologize, you did great, you can go back now" With that, Aries vanished.

The aggressive fireball was already set for action. While the enemy was out, he tackled her. Lucy quickly ran over to the two and grabbed the dream catcher's scepter. Feeling the contents, she pulled another key.

"Gate of the bull, I summon the, Taurus!"

A loud moo was heard and rattling of a cow bell as the strong spirit appeared. It gripped its axe, already knowing what happened to Lucy.

"Taurus! Break this!" she through the terrible item in the air.

"Anything for you and your body, Lucy!" he said, swinging the flat of his axe it the staff, making it hit the wall. Once it was on the flat surface, he quickly turned it and swung the sharp end of it at the center of the staff, breaking it in two. Without a second thought, he wanted to make sure it was done, so he also ripped the dream catcher portion of the staff in half.

The women Natsu was holding down yelled in pain, and started turning into a yellow glow, like Lucy and Natsu did when their dream ended. With that, the fight was over, and they had won. It wasn't as difficult as it had seemed.

"Thanks Taurus, you can go back now."

"Do I get a-"

"Force closer." She swiped the key and the bull vanished.

Natsu got to his feet. Looking at his friend, he smiled brightly. Without a thought, she smiled back. Natsu learned a difficult lesson.

"Ya know Lucy, I learned a lot in that dream." He said as he was leaving with her.

"Oh really?" she responded, chuckling.

"Like, spoon meanings, and walking, and clothing, crap like that." Lucy laughed at him.

"Well, I guess it did you well. At least you know something." She teased. Natsu's eyebrows wiggled with anger. Happy interrupted.

"She Lllllllllliiikes you." The two whined as they left the building. No matter what, Lucy was smiling. Natsu learned a great lesson. She wouldn't hear about it again.

"Hold on! I still don't know where this bump on my head came from!" Natsu complained.

"T-That was my fault Natsu! I got nervous that you couldn't wake up, and I dropped a rock on your head.." Happy confessed. Natsu rubbed his head a bit angrily.

"It's fine. You didn't know."

With that, they left. Smiling happily.


End file.
